


Lying In Wait

by denorios



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denorios/pseuds/denorios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itty bitty of fluff, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying In Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks are due always to my lovely beta slavelabour, sine qua non.

Vin lay motionless, his body pressed close to the hard ground. His hat was tilted low over his face shielding his eyes from the hot glare of the sun. A horsefly buzzed around his nose and mouth, drawn to the moisture there, but he ignored it. A bead of sweat clung to one eyelash, threatening to fall at any moment, but he didn't blink. His eyes were fixed unerringly on his quarry, tracking every motion, every turn and bend, every fluid movement, every breath. Nothing escaped his attention.

Vin had been tracking the man for the better part of a day, ever since he'd ridden out of Four Corners as though the hounds of Hell were after him and maybe they were, Vin thought - he'd been called worse in his time. It hadn't been a hard trail to follow and he'd had a fair idea of where the man was headed so he'd come around a different route and arrived at the spring ahead of him. Peso was concealed in a stand of trees behind the head of the spring, the rushing water loud enough to mask any noises the horse might make, and Vin had tucked himself down beneath a tangle of saltbrush, mare's leg close at hand. He didn't anticipate any trouble but he had learned to be cautious.

It was a beautiful spot and a place he'd visited many times. The spring formed a large pool, deep enough to swim in, shaded by the overhanging trees, and the water running off the mountains was cool and fresh. It was secluded and private and far enough off the trail between Four Corners and Eagle Bend that it was likely to stay that way.

He could have taken him when the man first arrived but Vin had waited, hidden and silent, as the man had tied his horse loosely, waited as he'd shucked off his clothes and left pants and shirt and jacket piled in an untidy heap on the bank, waited as he'd looped his gunbelt over a branch that hung low over the water within easy reach. Vin could bide his time, wait for his moment. A man was more vulnerable naked and water wasn't as easy as air to move through in a hurry.

And he couldn't deny that he was enjoying the view. The man in the water below him was tall and lean with broad muscular shoulders and narrow hips. His hair was dark with slicked back water and, as Vin watched, a steady stream made its way down his neck, down the strong chest dusted with hair, to merge with the pool that rose to just below the hard jut of his hipbones and the dark shadow of his groin.

Growing up among the people he'd grown accustomed to men going with other men, although the first time he'd seen a winkte in a squaw's garb it had given him a shock. But he'd quickly found that in the white man's world openly appreciating another man was not acceptable at all and he'd learned - and a few beatings help a man learn fast - to keep his thoughts and his desires hidden. So it was refreshing, to say the least, to be able to lie and feast his eyes without fear of rebuke, censure, or worse.

As he watched, the man below him dove under the water, his pale form shapeless, wavering and flickering under the sun glare bouncing off the surface of the pool. Vin rose and moved swiftly down the bank, feet planted carefully on rock and stone, silent and sure, leaving no trace behind.

He kept one keen eye on the surface of the water as he holstered his mare's leg and slipped the gunbelt from the branch, looping it over his own shoulder. As he was drawing back there was a splash from the water, a sharp indrawn breath, and then silence.

"See you've lost your gun there," Vin said with a broad grin, waving a hand over the gunbelt slung over his shoulder. "Careless." He patted the gun in its holster lightly and toed the dark pile of clothing at his feet. "And your clothes."

"So I see," the man said wryly, squinting up at him. Vin was just a dark silhouette against the sun's brightness, another hard-learned lesson. Never shoot into the sun. Keep your target blinded. Keep the upper hand.

"What's the forfeit to get 'em back?" the man asked and brought his hand up to shade his eyes. His other hand rubbed up and down his chest, up and down slowly, dipping under the surface of the water every so often. His lips curled in a small grin, as though he knew exactly what Vin had been doing up there in the brush. In fact, his overall demeanor couldn't have been less like that of an unarmed man held naked at gunpoint.

Cocky bastard, Vin thought.

"I don't know," he drawled, eyes travelling up and down the naked form slowly. "Whatcha offerin'?"

The man splashed onto the bank, shamelessly nude, shaking his head vigorously and sending drops of water flying everywhere. Vin stepped back to avoid the spray but the man moved on towards him, reaching out a hand to hook his fingers in Vin's gunbelt and reel him in for a kiss.

He pressed himself wantonly against Vin, his body slick under Vin's fingers as Vin curved his palms around those broad shoulders and gripped hard. The man's lips were firm and demanding and his tongue slipped inside Vin's mouth, stroking the sensitive spot behind his teeth in just the right way to make Vin squirm and groan. His hands reached around to grab Vin's ass and pull him hard against his wet body, rubbing against him as though to dry himself on Vin. Vin could feel the hard length of him pressed against his thigh and thought with amusement that the fresh water had done nothing to cool his ardor: he was still armed and fully loaded.

Vin pulled back slightly, just far enough to see the shining eyes and curving smile before he leaned in again to press small soft kisses against the man's mouth, tracing a path up to his eye and temple before swooping back to capture his mouth for another long wet kiss.

"Hey, Chris," Vin murmured against his mouth, fumbling hurriedly at his own clothes as he dropped the gunbelt on the ground at his feet.

"Mmm," Chris hummed as he slipped his hands under the waistband of Vin's pants to trace patterns on the soft skin underneath, smirking wickedly as Vin shivered and his fingers slipped clumsily off the buttons he was unlooping. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing," Vin said and grinned. "Just admiring the view."


End file.
